Rayla's Gift
by Villain84
Summary: Ezran is King of Katolis. Callum is his archmage and chief advisor. Rayla is the bodyguard of the Moonshine Elves' leader. Callum and Rayla are in love and take advantage of every moment they have together whenever they cross paths. Tonight, Rayla has a special gift for her lover. Fluffy Future Rayllum oneshot.


"Good night, Ez," Callum said, leaving the king's chamber.

"Good night, Callum," the younger brother replied as Callum shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Callum let out an exhausted sigh as he started walking away to his own chambers.

Another exhausting, frustrating day as King Ezran's archmage and chief advisor. Not that it was Ezran's fault, mind you. Both of them had difficult jobs and many responsibilities hanging over their shoulders. Today was no exception. The stubborn leader of the Moonshadow elves had returned to Katolis once again for more heated negotiations. Ezran, Callum and their colleagues have always tried to be accommodating to the irate elf chieftain, but all humans seemed to always be walking around on eggshells around him.

However, for Callum, there was one silver lining to his visits, and this one reason was absolutely worth putting up with the Moonshadow leader.

A pair of hand suddenly wrapped around his neck and someone's chin rested on his shoulder. Here was that silver lining now.

"Hey there, handsome," an all-too familiar voice greeted him. "Another rough day at work?"

"Yeah," Callum nodded. "Your boss is a handful as ever."

"At least you don't have to live with him," Rayla giggled.

"Yeah. He gave Ez some really tough demands this time. I gave Ez the best suggestions I could, everything I think is the right thing, but I'm not totally sure about it."

"Ezran's so lucky to have you," Rayla said, nuzzling warmly into his shoulder.

"Eh, we're lucky to have each other, you know?" Callum shrugged. And then he spun around in Rayla's grasp so they were facing each other, foreheads leaning against each other. "And I'm lucky to have you," he added. He wrapped his arms around her hips and they smiled longingly at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

Minutes later, Callum and Rayla were passionately making out under a tree in the serenity of the royal courtyard, lips locked together, hands exploring each others' bodies in ways they've wanted to do so for months since their last meeting.

At one point, Rayla broke the kiss. "Wait... wait!"

Callum fought to keep his lover close, and hungrily tried to kiss her again, but she gently pushed him back.

"Callum, wait a second!"

Finally, he paused and opened his eyes. Both of them were panting heavily.

"I almost forgot," Rayla said. "I have a gift for you."

She took his hand and helped him to his feet and then led him into the middle of the walkway so they were both standing in the moonlight.

She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small, bright red stone. So small that it fit in her palm. When Callum looked closely at it, the stone appeared to be holding fire inside.

"Woah!" Callum gasped. "Is that...?"

"Yes," Rayla nodded. "A primal sun stone. Holds the power of the sun."

"That's amazing, Rayla! Where did you find it?"

"Did I ever tell you my grandmother was a treasure hunter? She found this stone in an ancient tomb years ago. Rather than sell it, she decided to keep it for a keepsake. She gave it to my mother, and then she gave it to me." She gently placed the stone in Callum's hand. It was warm in his palm.

"No," Callum said, shaking his head. "I... I can't take this from you." He tried to hand it back to Rayla.

"It is mine to give to whom I will," Rayla whispered back, "like my heart." As her hands gently closed his fingers around the warm stone, her lips curled up into a smile until she finally burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness!" She giggled. "I can't believe I said that! That was so corny! I could not say that with a straight face!"

Callum was surprised, suddenly out of the moment. "Why'd you say it if you think it's corny?" He asked.

"I read it in a book when I was little. I remember thinking it was the sweetest thing ever. Saying it out loud now, it sounds... I don't know... silly."

"I think I know what book you're talking about," Callum said, "I love that series. And it didn't sound silly to me."

Rayla gave him a look that said, "Really?"

"Okay maybe a little corny," Callum admitted. Now he was starting to chuckle.

"I knew it!" Rayla laughed, gently punching his arm. They were both laughing now.

"But it was still really sweet," Callum finally said once the laughing died down.

"But I meant what I said, Callum." Rayla continued. "I want you to keep the stone. It's been sitting around my home for years, just gathering dust. I know you'll do good things with it. You'll use it to help people and serve your kingdom."

"Thank you, Rayla," Callum replied with a warm smile. "I promise I'll make good use of it."

"I know you will." She wrapped her arms around him once again. He pocketed the primal stone and did the same.

"So, where were we?" He asked smoothly.

"I believe we were right here," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his once again.


End file.
